Need You Now
by Oneturtledove
Summary: For me it happens all the time


Disclaimer: Not mine. Characters are property of NBC, John Wells, and all them dudes that think a look is enough. Song of inspiration is "Need you Now" by Lady Antelbellum. My favorite country group at the moment? I think so.

Spoilers: Union Station.

A/N: Marsan strikes again! I heard this song and I just HAD to use it. Like had no choice except if it should be ER or X-Files. I may still do both. We'll see... Anyway, I felt like this wasn't really done. But then I realized that Mark and Susan were never really done, so a good Marsan story shouldn't be either. And that my friends is what I like to call RAD.

* * *

Susan slammed her apartment door behind her, feeling absolutely no satisfaction when it made a loud _bang_ and the neighbor below her pounded on the wall in anger. She stomped back and flopped down on the couch, not even bothering to kick her shoes off.

It had been a horrible day, from start to finish. Waking up late, burning herself on her coffee, getting in a fender bender just outside the hospital, treating a meth addict with two small daughters, and finally, at the end of the day, delivering a baby 11 weeks early. A tiny little boy who died before his father even made it to the hospital.

Her mind ran through about fifteen different adjectives to describe the day, but none of them were good enough. Scratch that. None of them were bad enough. She hadn't had a day like this since Chicago. And in Chicago, there was always someone there that had a crappy day as well. Someone to commiserate with, complain about Weaver and go to Doc Magoos.

There was always Mark.

She sighed and threw her arm over her eyes. Thinking about him was not going to help this day at all. She had chosen this, to move away and never see him again. She had to deal with it.

He was probably at the hospital. Green scrubs. Lab coat. Those glasses. He'd probably saved a life today. Maybe two. He and Doug had gotten into a fight about protocol. Haleh had teased him about being bald. He probably just gave her a little smirk and left the room.

She missed him. So much.

She stood from the couch and went into her bedroom, pulling open the top drawer of her dresser. In her search for some pajama's, a thin piece of paper fell to the floor. Serendipity sure had her attention when she realized it was the strip of pictures from the photo mat. One of the best nights of her life. She'd laughed until her stomach hurt and had later fallen asleep with a smile on her face. That didn't happen often.

She needed him. So much.

She changed into her pajama's quickly and took the picture back out to the front room where she flopped down onto the couch. It didn't take much thought to just reach over and grab the phone. It took even less thought to dial his number.

It rang three times and she was about to hang up when she heard a breathless "Hello?"

"Mark?"

"Susan?"

"Hi."

"Hi."

They were quiet for a moment. Obviously she hadn't planned this through, and he was not prepared for it.

"I um... how are you, Mark?"

"I'm good. Fine. You?"

"Worst day of my life."

He chuckled.

"I just felt like I needed to call you. How are things at County?"

"About the same as when you left, I guess. Doug and Carol got back together."

"Yeah, she told me."

"She did?"

"It was only fair. I bet her that the two of them would be back together within 5 years. She owes me a hundred bucks. Remind her of that."

"I think she would make Doug pay it."

"All the better."

"How's Phoenix?"

"It looks like L.A. and Idaho had a baby."

"That is the strangest thing I have ever heard."

"At least I'm memorable."

"That you are."

"Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you miss me? As much as I miss you?"

"Every day, Susan."

* * *

_Picture perfect memories,_

_Scattered all around the floor._

_Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. _

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk,_

_And I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. _

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

_I just need you now._

_Oh baby I need you now._


End file.
